Your the stars, your the moon, your you
by Writing Memories
Summary: David get's home one day and doesn't expect to see that person sitting beside Bryan. Someone he has only seen in picture's, till now. Bryan's mom.


**_So, this is how the idea to write this one shot came into my head. I had a dream that when David came home from playing basketball with his friends he got home and Bryan's mum was at the house that was a shock to David. And that's pretty much how I got the idea to write this so...ENJOY :D_**

* * *

David was out of breath as he ran up the driveway.

He had been at the park with his friends playing basketball and before they could drag him into another game he legged it home. He loved his friends, but one game was enough for today. He just wanted to go home, shower, lye on the couch while watching the game as Bry cooked dinner and told David about his day.

David pushed open the front door and closed it gently behind him.

"Honey, are you home?" David called out as he walked up the hallway.

"In here David!" Bryan called back. His voice came from the living room and David made his way to there.

"You will never guess what I just…did." David looked towards the couch where Bryan looked up at him and gave a little smile. A woman sat beside David. She had her back to David, but turned around when Bryan had looked up at David.

It couldn't be. Could it?

The photos.

It's the only way he knew for sure it was her.

Her long brown curly hair sat perfectly on her shoulders. Her big brown eyes so beautiful. The woman was even more beautiful than in the picture's. The pictures didn't do her justice.

Bryan's mum.

She looked at David for several seconds, her expression unreadable. So this is what it feels like to be getting judged by your partner's parent.

"Mum, I would like you to meet David. David, I'd like you to meet mum." Bryan spoke as David and Bryan's mum, Marie, looked to each other.

Marie slowly got up and stood in front of David and held out her hand. David did the same and they shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you, David." She said kindly.

David heisted before saying his words. "Nice to meet you, too."

Was it nice to meet her thought? She never contacted Bryan. From everything Bryan had told him she hadn't been much of a mother, even when he was a kid. She can come back in to Bryan's life, but David will be here to protect Bryan, _always_.

"Mum, I just have to talk to David for a second. There's more coffee in the kitchen, so help yourself." He gave a smile to his mum before he put his arm on David's shoulder to make him start walking. Marie made her way into the kitchen as Bryan took David's hand and brought him into the dining room. Once they got in there, David shut the door quickly behind them and then turned to face Bryan. Bryan's face had so many emotions written on his face.

_Saddness._

_Shock._

_Happiness._

_Angry._

_Hurt._

_Love._

_Need._

Neither knew what to say to each other. It was like all the words they could have said were taking out of their mouths.

What do you say when your fiancé's mother shows up after years of not talking to her son.

What do you do after years of not seeing your mother? Bryan hadn't seen her in years.

The only contact they had in the year's after Bryan's dad died was a few months ago when Bryan had rung up his mum. They hadn't said much. Bryan had told her about the engagement and the baby, she had said a few words, but those few words were enough for Bryan then. _Congratulations Son. I hope both bring you a lot of happiness. _She seemed to have really meant it. Now, today, she turns up. Bryan didn't know what to think.

David saw as Bryan tried to hold back his tears. A tear escaped down his cheek and in a second David had wrapped his arms wrapped around Bryan tightly, giving him any comfort he could.

Words weren't needed for this moment. Words wouldn't do anything. A hug could do so much more.

David pulled Bryan close to him. Bryan rested his head on David's shoulder as the tears stream down his face. David ran his hands through Bryan's hair gently, over and over again. Bryan let out a sob, that just made David hold him even closer, possible or not, David did it.

* * *

David was in the kitchen making dinner while Bryan was sat back on the couch with his mom, as she showed him pictures. David looked over at them and sees Bryan smiling, it wasn't a fake smile, it was a real one and that made David smile to.

Bryan got up from the couch and made his way into the kitchen and to David. David had his back turned to Bryan and didn't know Bryan was beside him until Bryan put his arm around David's waist. He looked up to Bryan, who smile had that smile on his face.

"You okay, sweetie?" David asked with so much concern in his voice.

"Yeah. I think I am. Sorry, about me crying a…" David cuts Bryan of.

"Hey, no. You never say sorry to me for that, okay? I'm going be always here when you need me." David dropped the knife he was cutting the onions with and turned fully to Bryan and took both Bryan's hands in his own and looked him in the eyes.

"David, I always need you. I'm always going to." David and Bryan's eyes were getting all watery now.

"Those damn onions." David laughed as did Bryan.

"Don't blame the onions, sweetheart. We are just an emotional couple." David gently wiped the tears away from Bryan's face and then gave a kiss to his check.

"I love you."

"I love you to. Now, go on back to your mom, dinners nearly ready."

* * *

"David this is so lovely." Marie commented on the food as she took another bit.

"Well, I guess Bry thought me well."

"Yeah but I still do most of the cooking. I'm better than David; he tends to nearly burn down the kitchen every time." Marie and Bryan laughed.

"I do not. But yes, you are a better cook than me."

"He might be. But you can't deliver babies like David." Marie tried to catch Bry out. She looked over to David and smiled at him.

"Oh how hard could it be? "

"Harder than being a producer." David looked to Bryan with a smirk.

"Okay, point taking."

They heard the back door opening and Goldie and Shania came through the door, but stopped when they see that Bryan and David had company.

"Oh guys were so sorry. We didn't…"

Bryan cut her off and waved his hand for them to come over and sit with them. "Come and join us guys. Goldie, Shania this is my mom, Marie. Mom this is our surrogate Goldie and her sweet little kid Shania."

They all said hello to each other and Shania and Goldie took a seat beside Marie, across from David and Bryan.

"How old are you Shania?" Marie asked as she looked to the happy looking Shania.

"I am ten. But Bryan says I am much more mature for my age." Shania said as she looked over to Bryan and gave him a big smile.

"Yes and you and Bry also have talks that me and your mum aren't allowed to know about." Bryan and Shania giggled.

"Aw is David jealous?" Bryan joked as David took his fork and took the rest of Bryan's steak.

"No. But I bet you're jealous that I just took the rest of your steak."

"I wasn't going to eat it any way's. It's not as nice as mine." Bryan tried to hide a smile as he folded his arms and didn't look to David because if he did he would start laughing.

"Well David, I think it's a wonderful meal. Thank you." Marie smiled.

"Why thank you Marie, it's a shame your son doesn't think the same." Bryan's smile appeared just there and David saw it before Bryan made it disappear. David didn't say anything though, he was just happy to see Bry happy.

* * *

"Thank you, boys. I had a lovely day." Marie said as she stood at the doorway, Bryan and David standing in front of her.

"Mum you know you can stay here." Bryan said wishing his mum would stay longer.

"I know, honey. But it's okay. I'll come back tomorrow before I go back home. I have to ring your sister and brothers and tell them how you are; they made me promise to ring them when I got back. Actually…would you like to come home with me tomorrow for a visit?" Marie than looked to David. "You to David. They would like to meet you."

Bryan and David looked towards each other. They said nothing, just told each other what they wanted to do through their eyes. David gave a little nod. Bryan turned back to his mum.

"Of course we will." Bryan smiled brightly.

"Great. They will be happy when I tell them. I better head of now." She hugged Bryan and then David. They said their goodbyes and she headed of in her taxi, until she would be back tomorrow.

* * *

Bryan stood outside as he looked up to the sky. It was pitch dark and the only light in the sky was from the stars and moon shining down. He wondered how the moon and the stars didn't fall out of the sky, he knew it was because there was no gravity in space, but still. It amazed him how magical this world was, but some people just don't see it.

He felt arms go around his waist and a body against his. He didn't even realise how cold he was until David's arms were wrapped around his. Bryan brought his hand up and rested it on the back of Bryan's neck. He rested his head against David's neck and closed his eyes.

"Do you ever wonder how the stars and moon stays up into the sky? except for the whole gravity thing. It just seems unreal that they can just stay there." the sound of David's voice just relaxed Bryan more. He let out a little chuckle.

"I was just thinking that. Plus, you should know you're a doctor. You're smart."

"I'm not a scientist though. I guess I could Google it, but…I think it's the strength of them that keeps them up there, which holds them there. They don't fall because there strength is too strong for that to happen." David moved his head so his lips were against Bryan's ear. "Just like you. You're the stars, you're the moon, your my brave fiancé and best friend." David whispered.

Bryan opened his eyes slowly, lifted up his head and pulled away slowly from David and then turned around to stand facing him.

"I love you. I honestly don't understand how I was so lucky to meet you that night we did, but we did for so many reasons and I don't know where I would be without you. So thank you. Thank you for coming into my life and making it one that I actually look forward to every day. To wake up next to you every day."

"Sorry, could you say that all again so I can record it and play it at our wedding." David said as they both chuckled and then leaned in and kissed each other sweetly.

When they pulled away David took Bryan's hand and they headed inside.

"If I didn't have you Bry, I don't think I could have ever loved someone like I love you. So, I guess we both got what we never knew we wanted until we got it."

* * *

**_What did you guy's think? Please review, I love seeing what you guy's thought :) THANK YOU :D_**


End file.
